marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Whitehall (Earth-616)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Powers derived from a special helmet of unknown origin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman | First = Secret Warriors Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Early Life Daniel Whitehall was a British intelligent agent operating a decade after World War II. Great Wheel ]] Daniel Whitehall, along with other intelligence agents John Garrett, Thomas Davidson, Vasili Dassaiev, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Shoji Soma and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, Daniel being Leo. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The mission was a success, and Vasili began conspiring with with Viktor. Together, they betrayed the Great Wheel and stole the technology their missions had acquired. Hydra Daniel Whitehall became the Kraken a legendary Hydra agent, whose existence had been unverifiable until recently. Any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that tried to find documented proof all disappeared. The Kraken preferred to work behind the scenes, seeing it as his mission to help people become what they are meant to be, usually with dangerous results. For decades he was responsible for developing Hydra's best assets, training their best talent. This involved a lot of human trafficking, theft and murder. He was the head of the school that trained orphaned girls, including a young Viper, into human weapons. The current Kraken is actually the second Kraken, having stolen the original's identity by taking his equipment and reading his journals. Six years before Hydra's latest war with Leviathan, he met with a young Tomi Shishido, who would become the Gorgon, in Kobe, Japan. There he gave the boy the Godkiller Sword, as part of his mission to help people become what they are meant to be. Around this time he also arranged for a simple Hydra recruit to be subjected to a genetically engineered parasite, becoming the creature know as the Hive. Again this was part of his self-appointed mission. A year after that, he met with Baron von Strucker at his home on Hydra Island. There he informed Strucker of Tomi's existence, but he also told Strucker that he, the Kraken, was dying. Three years later Jacob Fury went to the Kraken's home in London. Jacob knew Daniel Whitehall, but did not know him as the Kraken. In the London house, Jacob found the Kraken's journals, and learned his entire evil history. Jacob tracked down Whitehall, who lay dying in a hospital. There he took the Kraken's helmet, over Whitehall's objections, and wore it himself. The helmet grew down Jacob's body, covering him in the Kraken's green armor. The new Kraken killed Daniel Whitehall by shutting off the machines keeping him alive. Jacob then infiltrated Hydra's leadership. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Kraken's Helmet: Upon donning the Kraken's helmet, the wearer's body becomes covered in armor of a magical or advanced technological nature. The helmet may also affect the mind of the wearer, as the Kraken described feeling like he was "slipping into a new persona - a new face, a new voice... and the vision to see the world in a new light." The helmet also protected the Kraken from Gorgon's stone gaze, though that may have just been by dint of preventing eye contact. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:English Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Advanced Longevity